Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is a video game that involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to an ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar. 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes: Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel or beat through evil alien enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system which lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enha cements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3), and Rath (Xbox 360). 'Plot' See: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction/Plot 'Characters' 'Playable Characters' * Ben Tennyson (All levels when not in alien form except final battle boss). 'Playable Aliens' * Swampfire * Big Chill * Humungousaur * thumb|300px|right|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction GameplaySpidermonkey * Echo Echo * Terraspin * Water Hazard * Armodrillo * NRG * AmpFibian * Way Big (Playable only in Tokyo Days level) 'Alien Exclusives' * Four Arms (PS3 only) * Rath (Xbox 360 only) * Albedo (DS only) 'Ultimate Forms' *Ultimate Humungousaur (playable in Level 1) *Ultimate Swampfire (playable in Level 2) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (playable in Level 3 and in Level 5) *Ultimate Big Chill (playable in Level 4) *Ultimate Echo Echo (playable in Level 6) 'Enemies' *Pickaxe Minion *Orfbeast *Criminal Alien Melee *Criminal Alien Sniper *Havocbeast *Criminal Alien Lieutenant *Samurai The Forever Knights *Spartan *Spartan Ranged *Forever Knight Melee *Forever Knight Ranged *Forever Ninja Melee *Forever Ninja Ranged R.E.D. *R.E.Ds Grunt *R.E.Ds Melee *R.E.Ds Sniper *R.E.Ds Ranged *R.E.Ds Lieutenant *R.E.Ds Elite Terracotta Army *Terracotta Melee *Terracotta Ranged *Terracotta Lieutenant *Terracotta Elite DS only *Null Void Guardian *Red Havocbeast Battles *Vulkanus (mini boss) *Enoch (boss) *Vreedle Brothers (mini boss in Paris, boss in Amazon) **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Sunder (boss) *Kraab (mini boss) *Sevenseven (boss) *Terracotta General (mini boss) *Terracotta Dragon (boss) *Zombozo (mini boss) *Wired Cooper (boss) *Overlord (mini boss) *Psyphon (boss) *Evil Way Big (final battleAlbedo) 'DS Villains' *Enoch/Colosseum *Sunder/Top of the Tower *Vulkanus/ Drilling Lab *Sevenseven/ Top of the Wall *Wired Cooper/ lab room *Psyphon/Tokyo *Evil Way Big/Final Battle 'Non-Playable Characters' * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Jimmy Jones * Azmuth * Ancient Galvans (Azmuth's Ancestors) * Plumbers * Will Harangue * Lu (Cameo at the end) * Mrs. Jones * Chromastone(Hologram only) Cheat Codes Glitches *Sometimes while Terraspin lands and gets hit by enemys, he will have 8 Arms/Feet *If you jump with Big Chill and start punching quickly without stopping, his wings won't close for a brief moment. Errors *Sometimes, when you reach the cutscene where Ben meets Enoch, at the end where Ben says "Yeah yeah blah blah blah, it's hero time!" and holds out his hand to the Ultimatrix, sometimes the Omnitrix takes the place of it when it shows. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 5 fingers, instead he has 4 fingers. *Evil Way Big and Psyphon talk about Pluto's destruction, which happened in the episode X = Ben + 2. Also, Psyphon says in the same cutscene: I considered working for Aggregor, but he preferred to work alone. And look where it got him. *When battling Evil Way Big, he is much taller then the nearby bridge, but in the cutscenes, he was about a quater of the height of the bridge. *In one of the cutscenes when Will Harangue is talking about Ben causing trouble in various countries it shows AmpFibian shooting yellow electricity instead of blue. 'Trivia' *This the first game where the Andromeda aliens are playable in. *This is Four Arms' second appearance and Rath's and Way Big's first appearance in a game. *This is the third game where Cannonbolt is not present. *There are only 5 of the 8 ultimate aliens due to not having Cannonbolt and his ultimate form and Ultimate Wildmutt not being released at the time plus Wildmutt is not in the game and Ultimate Ben not being released plus Ben not knowing how to use it correctly plus it being only accessible by Ben 10,000. *Unlike the previous games, this game only includes aliens that can go Ultimate (minus Cannonbolt and Wildmutt) and the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, likely for advertising purposes and to promote the new aliens. *The Ultimate forms are inconveniently not unlockable; you can only play as them in certain levels, like Ultimate Spidermonkey to face Zombozo. In the DS version, when you build up the meter, the alien turns ultimate for a power blast to do powerful damage on all the enemies on the screen. *The Colosseum stage has the same background music as Encephalonus IV from Vilgax Attacks (only for PSP, on other platforms there is The Catacombs music) and The Colosseum's first part has Enoch's boss stage setting. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used alien in the game, being the only one used twice. *Ultimate Swampfire is the only ultimate alien used in a boss battle. **Ultimate Spidermonkey and Ultimate Big Chill fight two mini bosses. Ultimate Spidermonkey fight with Zombozo and Ultimate Big Chill fight with the Teracotta General. * The place where Ben sends the Plumbers to investigate the cosmic storm - sector 7G - has the same name as the section of the Springfield nuclear power plant where Homer Simpson works in The Simpsons. *When cycling through the Ultimatrix forms in the cutscene after the Psyphon boss battle, Chromastone's hologram can be seen while cycling through the forms, even though he's not unlockable or playable in the game. *Chromastone's hologram can also be briefly glimpsed when Ben is about to fight Gwen to snap her out of her Potis Altiare induced madness. *For now, 9 of 12 villains of Cosmic Destruction appear in the series, Cooper will not turn evil, Terracotta General and Terracotta Dragon may not appear. *During the cutscene between Devil's Tower and The Great Wall, Evil Way Big and Psyphon are seen watching footage of Ultimate Swampfire fighting R.E.D.s, despite the fact that Ultimate Swampfire was not seen in the Devil's Tower level. *Lu appears in this game, but does not have any lines. *In the PS3 when you're fighting the Terracotta General before going Ultimate Big Chill if you use Big Chill last, it will get stuck. *Ultimate Big Chill cannot fold his wings. *This is the fifth video game in a row where Ben has to save the world. 'See Also' * Cosmic Destruction: Achievements and Trophies * Cosmic Destruction: Plot * Cosmic Destruction: Gallery External Links * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games Category:Merchandise